


Ant Problem

by AlexC



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Ants, Drabble, Fluff, Fujioka Haruhi - Freeform, General, OC, One-Shot, Other, Random - Freeform, alt, child's curiosity, parent!Haruhi, parent!Tamaki, tamaki suoh - Freeform, unofficial (mini) sequel, written to celebrate the end of my first semester at a University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi and Tamaki have quite a brilliant child. She’s very intelligent, and always speaks her mind.</p><p>Here’s a quick peek into her little brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ant Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the real life Cami, my baby sister. :)

“It’s bath time,” Tamaki hears his beloved wife, Haruhi, coo to their sweet little baby as she walks her over to the bathroom. He gives a chuckle, still not used to her using such an adorable, cute voice.

The sound of the water running and gentle murmur of his two loves soothes him more than any luxury he’s ever paid for. He can hear his wife’s laughs and his baby’s giggles. He can hear his sweet child exclaim, “Again, again!”

But unfortunately, bath time passes all too quickly.

“There’s just never enough hours in the day,” he says aloud as he hears the water turning off. He wishes there could be more time to hear Haruhi’s sweet baby talk, and their tender daughter’s baby words. But nonetheless, Tamaki enjoys the half hour a day when he does get to hear them.

As he heads to the baby’s room to help change her—that was usually his department since he liked dressing up his little girl like a princess—he is surprised to hear Haruhi speak in her regular voice suddenly.

“Mental note: do NOT kill aunt’s in front of Cami.”

“Why, dear?” he asks as he places a quick kiss on her cheek. She nuzzles against him and recounts her story as she flicks her fingers clean.

“I just killed an ant right now, and you would not believe your daughter,” she starts.

“Mama kill an anty,” Cami simply states from her changing table as she looks up adoringly at her parents.

With mock shock, Tamaki gasps and says, “Oh no! Why did she do that?”

Cami just shakes her head and says, “I no know.”

He chuckles at her response, but looks back at his wife to let her know to continue.

“This little brillian’ child of mine,” she starts, pinching Cami’s cheeks as she says so, “just told me the darnest thing: ‘Don’ kill it mum! Is mommy an’ da-i ‘ill mish ‘im!’”

Tamaki just looks at her, perplexed.

“Where did she learn that?” he asks after staring at their little girl for a minute.

She just shakes her head, passing Tamaki the baby cream as she says, “I have no clue.”

Cami just blows raspberries at her parents as they begin to dry her, put cream on her, and change her.

A sleepy yawn escapes from their baby as Tamaki pulls Cami’s hand through the sleeve and picks her up to take her to bed.

“No kill,” Cami starts, yawning halfway through, “anty, k mama?”

Haruhi just laughs and agrees.

“G’night, my love,” Tamaki says as they tuck Cami in.

As they leave, Haruhi bumps against Tamaki and says, “you know, she gets that all from you. Oh, that crazy imagination of hers…”

Tamaki laughs heartily before bending down to give Haruhi a kiss.

“I love you too.”


End file.
